A Cat's Story
by Nina-osp
Summary: Quem é você? Yagame Yuuki. Por que você existe? Eu não sei. Qual seu propósito de vida? Eu não sei. O que você é? ...Eu... Eu não sei. Horríve com sinopses
1. Cap I Emboscada da Alcatéia e Hollows

**Cap.I-Emboscada da Alcatéia e encontro com Hollows**

Era uma noite calma no Palácio Yagame. Isto é, calma, se você não considerar a menina de, no máximo, 10 anos correndo pelos jardins, levando consigo um pequeno tigre. Seu longo cabelo ruivo (agora preso em uma trança) e seus vivos olhos verde-esmeralda logo revelavam QUEM ela era: Yagame Yuuki, princesa de um reino localizado próximo à fronteira do País do Vento.

A pequena fugia de uma vida perfeita, pelo menos para os padrões normais. Mas ela não era normal. Mas, para ela, aquela era uma vida de torturas, sem afeto em relação a sua família. Apesar de ser a filha do meio, foi a primeira a revelar estranhas habilidades. Desde então, fora rejeitada por quase todos, inclusive sua família. Então, a pequena decidiu fugir; e era isto que estava fazendo naquele instante.

Assim que adentrou o bosque, a ruiva se deparou com uma alcatéia de lobos, que parecia esperá-la. Yuuki logo identificou o alfa: o lobo de pelo castanho e olhos azuis muito vivos. Não precisou pensar muito e logo reconheceu os olhos de Yagame Kenkou; seu irmão mais velho, com quem mantinha uma relação constante de ódio, e que estava parado á sua frente.A garota não era a única com habilidades estranhas, apenas foi a primeira a revelá-las e, por isso, ser considerada a transmissora de uma estranha doenç irmão podia se transformar em quaisquer caninos (ou seja, os cães, lobos, raposas, etc.) e também podia ler mentes.

O lobo rosnou; havia ouvido a dedução da ruiva atentamente, e essa foi sua maneira de afirmar. E, ao redor dos dois, os outros lobos (provavelmente selvagens), se preparavam para dar o bote que acabaria com a vida da pequena de orbes verdes. Esta, percebendo o que estava por vir, fechou os olhos. Mas, não sentindo o impacto, abriu-os novamente. Encontrou, defendendo-a, um verdadeiro exército dos mais variados felinos. Deu graças a deus, e continuou a adentrar o bosque.

–Essa foi por pouco, certo, Kaoru? -perguntou ela, quando pararam, ao pequeno tigre em seu colo. Aquele era seu _Daemon,_ou seja, sua alma representada a forma de um animal. O outro apenas ronronou, feliz por ambos estarem fora de perigo. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, esse momento de calma foi bem mais breve que o desejado. Mal foram ditas essas palavras, surgiu uma enorme criatura negra, com uma máscara de caveira e um copo de águia. Ele não parecia perceber que Yuuki o via, até que se virou bruscamente e, com aquela voz arrastada, disse:

-Ora, quer dizer que essa pirralha pode me ver! Você cheira muito bem... Agora, o que uma ruivinha linda como você faria por aqui?

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas ficou lá, paralisada de medo, com o tigre do colo. Mas, quando a fera se preparou para dar o golpe, Yuuki teve uma reação completamente inesperada. De suas mãos, saíram garras afiadas e reluzentes. Ela, mais tarde, não saberia explicar o que aconteceu; Num segundo, estava encolhida no chão. No outro, ela estava no ar, encarando o que, mais tarde, descobriria ser um Hollow. E no seguinte, ela estava de costas para seu oponente, que se desfazia, graças aos três cortes feitos pelas garras. A ruiva sentiu suas garras se encolherem, e desabou no chão, pegando seu daemon e o acariciando. Não muito tempo depois, vieram os soluços e, logo em seguida, as lágrimas. O pequeno tigre lambeu seu rosto, livrando-a do líquido salgado que escorria de seus olhos. A pequena esboçou um sorriso, que logo desapareceu, quando avistaram uma loira, de seios fartos, um estranho kimono preto e uma espada em sua cintura.


	2. Cap II Matsumoto

**Cap. II-Matsumoto**

A maior se aproximou, e Yuuki perguntou, enquanto seu daemon se colocava em posição de ataque.  
-Amigo ou inimigo?  
-Amiga - respondeu a outra. A garota Yagame parece relaxar, mas o tigre não. -Olá. Sou Matsumoto. Qual é seu nome, querida?  
-Yagame Yuuki - respondeu a menor.  
-Ok. Bem, Yuuki, será que você viu uma criatura preta, com uma máscara de caveira?  
A outra não respondeu; e uma outra lágrima manchou sua pele impecavelmente clara, a exceção de algumas sardas.  
- Hey! Calma! Não precisa chorar! –disse a Rangiku. – Afinal, você é só uma garotinha. É normal que se assuste com um monstro daquele. Só me diga uma coisa; quem o matou?  
Como a Yagame não respondeu, seu tigre se exaltou e disse:  
-Ela mesma o matou, Matsumoto-san.  
A maior deu um salto; teria ela ouvido um gato falar?  
-Vo-você fala?!?!?!?!?!  
-Claro que sim!- respondeu o felino - Não sou um tigre qualquer; sou um Daemon, ou seja, a alma dela representada na forma de animal.  
-Tudo bem - disse Matsumoto, pouco mais calma. – Então, você disse que ela mesma o matou. Poderia explicar melhor?  
-Claro. Foi bem estranho. Aquele bicho estranho queria nos atacar, mas aí a Yuuki levantou e saíram tipo umas garras das mãos delas. Ela meio que arranhou ele, e ele começou a se desfazer. Aí ela caiu no chão, e eu subi no colo dela e... Ah! Aí, você apareceu! – disse o filhote, alegre. Em seguida, subiu no colo da "dona" e lambeu-lhe a face.  
- O que você quer, Matsumoto-san? –perguntou a Yagame.  
- Eu fui mandada para acabar com aquele "monstro", mas parece que você já deu conta do recado. Bem, já vou indo. Ja Ne.  
Rangiku já se ia, mas parou ao ouvir a pequena espirrar.  
-"Ela parece perdida... Seria errado deixá-la aqui.". Então, Yuuki... Você quer vir comigo?  
-Eu posso? – perguntou-lhe a outra, com um brilho no olhar.  
-Claro! Acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar aqui?Venha!-disse-lhe Matsumoto, enquanto abria um portal que as levaria á Soul Society.E, em 5 anos, a última visão que Yuuki teve do mundo humano foi aquela floresta, escura e sombria.

* * *

Gente, é o seguinte...

Não sei por que minha fic não recebeu nenhum review...

Por favor, postem reviews!

Eu sei que tá muito chato até agora, mas eu já tenho pronto até o cap 6 e é pra frente que fica interessante mesmo!

Esses primeiros caps são mais introdutórios. Mas já já fica legal!8D

Por favor comentem! O botãozinho é adestrado e não vai arrancar seu dedo se você clicar nele!:3

Kissus!;*


	3. Cap III Soul Society

**-Soul Society**

As duas saíram em Rokungai, logo no portão de entrada para a Sereitei. O guarda, após ver que Matsumoto estava com a garota, decidiu não falar nada e as deixou passar.  
-Aqui é a Sereitei, a região da Soul Society onde residem os Shinigamis. É aqui que eu moro, e é aqui que você vai viver. Vem, vou te levar pra minha casa.

OoooOoooOoooO

Yuuki's POV

Matsumoto-san me deixou sozinha em sua casa enquanto ia resolver algum assunto importante. Resolvi tomar um banho, pois estava toda melada de suor. A casa era simples, mas muito bonita. O banheiro é impecavelmente branco. Pela primeira vez na vida, me senti em casa. Após um demorado banho de banheira, fiquei em frente ao espelho e comecei a pentear meu cabelo. No reflexo, meus olhos estavam bem escuros, o que indicava meu estado de espírito; uma tristeza profunda se apossava de mim sempre que eu me lembrava de tudo que fui obrigada a passar, e isso era refletido em meus olhos.  
-Yuuki! Cadê você? – ouvi Matsumoto-san chamar.  
-Estou aqui, Matsumoto-san! – respondi enquanto saia, enrolada num roupão.  
-Yo. Eu ia justamente te pedir para tomar um banho. – disse ela, quando reparou que eu estava de roupão e com meu cabelo estava pingando água. - Yachiru-san concordou em te emprestar algumas roupas que ficaram grandes nela. Caso foquem pequenas, Rukia-san e Hinamori-san também emprestaram algumas.  
-Hai. Arigato, Matsumoto-san. – disse eu, enquanto pegava as roupas.  
As de Hinamori serviram, mas ficaram um pouco largas na cintura; as de Rukia serviram perfeitamente; e as de Yachiru ficaram 2 palmos curtas demais.  
- Posso dar um jeito nas que não serviram. Sou boa costureira.  
-Certo. Mas você pode fazer isso amanhã. Por enquanto, é melhor ir dormir. Deve estar exausta!  
-Hai. Boa noite, Matsumoto-san.  
-Boa noite. – a ouvi responder, enquanto eu fechava a porta do quarto.

Yuuki's POV off

Matsumoto's POV

Assim que ela fechou a porta, eu caí no sofá. Pobre garota... Com, no máximo, 10 anos, será o brigada a realizar o trabalho de um shinigami adulto! Malditas sejam as condições impostas pelo Taichou! E, além disso, será exposta a um rigoroso treinamento e a vários exames, para descobrir a extensão de suas habilidades e como controlá-las. Se ela não concordar com isso, não vai mais poder ficar aqui na SS. E ela parecia tão perdida... Como será que vai reagir?

Matsumoto's POV off

OoooOoooOoooO

Era uma linda manhã de sol. Yuuki acordou relativamente cedo e, ao sair (já vestida com as roupas de Rukia), encontrou uma Matsumoto muito séria, sentada no sofá.  
-Yuuki, sente-se. Precisamos conversar.  
Após a Rangiku descrever a vida na Soul Society e contar o que a pequena Yagame teria que fazer para viver ali, ficou surpresa ao constatar que a outra já esperava por isso, e que concordava em fazer tudo de boa vontade.  
-Eu não tenho pra onde voltar, então, que escolha tenho? E sobre os exames, meu dom não é muito comum. Já era de se esperar que reconhecessem isso. -Ótimo que concorda com as condições. Isso facilita muito. Agora, vá tomar um café-da-manhã reforçado. Você vai precisar... – disse Matsumoto, saindo.

OoooOoooOoooO

Após o café, Matsumoto levou Yuuki para um "tour" na Sereitei. -Aquela é a Hinamori, conversando com o Kira. – disse a Rangiku, apontando. – Aquele é o Ukitake-Taichou, que está conversando com Aizen e Ichimaru. E aquele é Hanatarou, levando algumas roupas do Quarto Esquadrão pra você. Yuuki cumprimentou a todos com um misto de respeito e simpatia, e achou  
Hanatarou bem fofo. Enquanto Matsumoto a apresentava a todos, a pequena reparou em um vulto de cabelo branco e olhos verde-água. Mas ela nem teve tempo de perguntar quem era ele, pois logo as duas avistaram Mayuri e Nemu, e a Yagame foi levada para o Centro de Pesquisas Tecnológicas. Lá, foram realizados diversos testes; força, agilidade, energia espiritual... etc. Todos tiveram bons resultados. Menos um.

Yo minna-san!

Gente, eu PRECISO de reviews! É difícil entender isso? Olha, aquele botãozinho ali em baixo e tão bonitinho...

Mandem uma review, nem que seja pra falar o que eu posso melhorar na fic!

E só os dois primeiros caps que são curtos, gente! Vocês conseguem entender isso?i.i

Ok?

Só de saber que alguém se deu ao trabalho de comentar incentiva o autor a continuar!

Kissus e reviews!;*


	4. Cap IV Revelação

**-Revelação**

Mayuri tentou reproduzir situações em que Yuuki sentisse medo ou raiva, para observar suas reações. Primeiro, ele reproduziu um ataque de Hollows, e só conseguiu robôs destruídos. Em seguida, providenciou um holograma de um ser encapuzado com uma foice no pescoço da Yagame, mas ela apenas se defendeu.  
Depois de outras muitas tentativas frustradas, Mayuri tentou mudar de alvo; Reparou no pequeno tigre que estava sempre perto dela. Então, fez com que robôs a afastasse do filhote. Ambas as faces ganharam uma expressão de dor intensa, mas as reações foram distintas.  
A Yagame conseguiu duas orelhas e uma cauda de gato, isso sem falar das garras. Já o pequeno felino se transformou em um grande tigre, e ambos destruíram os robôs que os separavam com um golpe. E, numa velocidade impressionante, os dois estavam lado a lado, e as transformações se dissiparam. Logo, ambos caíram esgotados no chão.  
-Você viu o que eu vi? – perguntou Matsumoto, perplexa.  
-Vi. Avise a Hitsugaya-Taichou que ela ainda precisa fazer alguns testes. Quero saber até onde essa união vai, e a extensão dos poderes da garota.  
-Hai. – disse a outra, e saiu.

OoooOoooOoooO

Yuuki acordou cerca de uma hora depois, com Shasta lambendo seu rosto. Ela o olhou, e o viu como filhote novamente. Envolveu-o com um abraço, e ficaram assim enquanto Mayuri não voltava. Mas qual não foi a surpresa quando Nemu entrou pela porta!  
-Yagame-san, me acompanhe, por favor. Seus testes de hoje já acabaram.  
-Hai. – disse a pequena. – Uh... Nemu-san?  
-Sim?  
-Me chame apenas de Yuuki, ok?  
-Hai. – disse e as duas se foram.  
Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, Yuuki percebeu que estavam indo na direção contrária a casa de Matsumoto.  
-Nemu-san? Para onde estamos indo?  
-Para sua nova casa, Yuuki-san. Hanatarou já providenciou roupas e algum alimento para você. Yamamoto-sama se encarregou de providenciar uma casa com móveis para você, aqui mesmo na Sereitei. Teve sorte, Yuuki-chan!  
Ambas se surpreenderam com o sufixo "chan", mas logo começaram a rir juntas. Era o início de uma boa amizade.

OoooOoooOoooO  
5 anos depois...

Yuuki caminhava tranquilamente pela Sereitei. Já tinha se acostumado a ver aquela paisagem calma, e andava sem a menor pressa. Depois de ter passado a adolescência quase inteira ali, havia decorado o caminho para casa.  
Havia crescido bastante nos últimos 5 anos. Seu corpo possuía belas curvas, e ela já estava com cerca de 1,65 m. Seu cabelo era da mesma cor do fogo, e chegava até a metade das costas. A pele era branca como leite, e possuía algumas sardas no rosto. Os olhos perderam aquele ar infantil, mas as orbes esmeralda (agora sempre claras) ainda possuíam um ar divertido.  
Virou uma esquina e deu de cara com um mensageiro.  
-Yagame Yuuki-sama, ajudante da tenente Matsumoto Rangiku-sama, do Décimo Esquadrão. Tenho uma mensagem para você.  
-Claro. Entregue-a.  
O mensageiro lhe deu um pergaminho e desapareceu. Neste, estava escrito o seguinte:

Yuuki,  
Compareça a sede do Décimo Esquadrão imediatamente. Temos uma surpresa para você.  
Matsumoto

-O que ela está preparando para mim? Adiou o treino, me mandou ajudar Ukitake-Taichou... Isso definitivamente é estranho. – pensou a ruiva, mudando sua rota para a base do Décimo Esquadrão.  
Chegando lá, viu Matsumoto e Yamamoto na frente da mesa do capitão. E, pela primeira vez naqueles 5 anos que passou na Sereitei, ela o viu. Meio baixinho, o cabelo branco e rebelde, olhos verde-água tão profundos que ela sentiu que a atravessavam. A pele era lisa e bronzeada. Aquele era Hitsugaya Toushirou, o capitão do Décimo Esquadrão.  
-Kami-sama, ele é lindo! Mandou me chamar, Matsumoto-san?  
-Hai. Quero te apresentar a duas pessoas. Você já deve conhecê-lo, mas este é Yamamoto-sama. – falou, apontando para o senhor. – E este é Hitsugaya-Taichou, capitão do Décimo Esquadrão.  
-Muito prazer. – respondeu polidamente, expulsando aquele pensamento da cabeça.  
-Yagame, temos uma missão para você. – disse o capitão, e sua voz era bem calma, apesar da expressão séria.  
-E qual seria? – perguntou Yuuki, quase hipnotizada pela voz do Toushirou.  
-Não seja tão precipitado, Taichou! – disse a Rangiku. – Bem, Yuuki, é mais um treinamento do que uma missão. Eu não posso te ensinar mais nada até que você prove que aprendeu. Então... Você vai passar os próximos dois anos treinando.  
Yuuki não se surpreendeu. Ao contrário, achou até que poderia ser divertido.  
-Ótimo que você não se opõe, Yagame. Mas antes de ir arrumar suas coisas... – a ruiva parou na hora – o comandante Yamamoto e eu queremos te entregar uma coisa. – disse Hitsugaya, se levantando e tirando um objeto de cima de sua mesa, que havia passado despercebido pela Yagame.  
Quando a mais jovem se virou, percebeu que tal objeto era uma espada; a bainha era enfeitada com desenhos de flores brancas, e o punhal tinha a forma de uma flor. Se alguém tentasse examinar a espada mais de perto, perceberia que eram duas.  
-Minha... Própria... Zampakutou... Kyah! – ela simplesmente não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento.  
-Você mereceu, depois de dar tão duro para consegui-la. – disse Matsumoto. – Mas lembre-se: você já é forte sozinha. Só a us em caso de emergência!  
-Hai. Arigato, Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-taichou e Yamamoto-sama. Ja Ne.  
-Ja Ne, Yuuki-chan... – Matsumoto deu um pesado suspiro ao ver a pupila sair. – Eles crescem tão rápido...  
-Matsumoto, ela não é sua filha! – comentou Yamamoto, risonho.  
-Eu sei. Mas ela nunca falou sobre sua família, e eu fui como uma mãe para essa garota. – disse a outra, rindo também.


	5. Cap V Beijo de Adeus

**Cap.V-Beijo de Adeus**

Yuuki's POV

Cheguei em casa rápido. Já era noite quando ouvi alguém bater. Quando abri a porta, dei de cara com uma cabeleira branca, cujo dono não hesitou em me beijar. Fiquei surpresa no início, mas acabei retribuindo. Quando o beijo foi interrompido, encontrei novamente aqueles olhos verde-água hipnotizantes. Ia perguntar o que ele fazia ali, mas ele me impediu e falar com um selinho, e disse:  
-Shh,,, Você pode nunca ter me visto antes, mas eu te vejo há um bom tempo. Acho que posso me declarar apaixonado por você, Yagame-chan... – ele disse isso com tanta tranquilidade que me deixou pasma. Mas já tinha um bom tempo que aprendi a não demonstrar esse tipo de emoção.  
-O que você quer aqui, Taichou? – perguntei, séria, e me arrependendo logo depois.  
-Vim te dar adeus. Quando Matsumoto disse que não poderia mais te treinar, não suportei ao desejo de te ver. Mas se quiser que eu vá embora...  
-Não! – eu definitivamente não estava normal. – Q-quer dizer... Não precisa ir. Eu... gosto de sua companhia.  
-Eu fiquei vermelha e ele deu um sorriso de cante que me deixou tonta. Fomos nos aproximando tanto que nossas respirações se misturaram. Nossos narizes já estavam juntos quando o ouvi dizer:  
-Yagame...  
-Yuuki – corrigi, e nos beijamos. Nossas línguas pareciam dançar juntas em harmonia. Ele tinha gosto de... Menta.  
Ele foi me empurrando para trás, até que chegamos na beirada da cama, e caímos em cima desta. De repente,senti a mão dele por baixo de minha blusa.  
-Taichou... – eu disse, sentindo meu rosto ficar  
-Calma. Não farei nada que você não queira. – disse ele, para me tranquilizar. Tem mais... me chame de Hitsugaya.  
-Hi-hitsugaya... – disse eu, soluçando.  
Hitsugaya me abraçou fortemente com uma mão, enquanto com a outra brincava com meu cabelo. Ele murmurava coisas doces, como "você é linda" ou "eu te amo", para tentar me acalmar. Ficamos assim até eu parar de soluçar, mas minhas lágrimas não pararam de cair.  
-Desculpa... – eu disse.  
-Pelo que?  
-Por te deixar preocupado.  
Ele me abraçou mais forte e me deu um beijo na testa.  
-Sem problemas. Sabe... Você é perfeita.  
-Obrigada. – eu disse, e dei um sorriso microscópico.  
Eu chorei até dormir, e imagino que ele também. Quando acordei, na manhã seguinte, vi que ele ainda não tinha acordado. Fiquei observando aquele ser perfeito, até que dei de cara com um par belíssimas orbes de um verde-água profundo, que eu tanto amo.  
-Ohayo. – disse eu, me sentindo atravessada por aquele olhar.  
-Ohayo. Acordou há muito tempo? – perguntou ele, beijando minha testa.  
-Na verdade não. – eu fiquei mais de uma hora olhando para ele, mas aquela era uma informação desnecessária.  
-Bom, é melhor eu ir... – ele tentou se levantar, mas eu não me soltei.  
Yuuki, me solta, sim?  
-Fica mais um pouco...  
-Eu não posso. Os outros iriam desconfiar.  
-Danem-se os outros. Eu te amo.  
Ele riu e me beijou.  
-Eu também te amo, mas é arriscado. Eu sou um capitão; se alguém descobrir, meu emprego já era. Você me compreende, certo?  
-Claro que sim. Mas... Você promete que não vai me esquecer enquanto eu estiver fora?  
-Prometo. Agora, me solte, sim?  
Concordei e soltei, apesar da má vontade. Ele riu novamente e me deu outro beijo, dessa vez mais demorado.  
Cerca de uma hora depois, eu deixei a Soul Society.

* * *

Aiêêêê!!!!!!!=D

As coisas começaram a esquentar nesse cap!

E eu queria (PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR) que vocês mandassem reviews!='(

Olha, eu vou postar o próximo cap (porque eu tenho ele pronto) aqui daqui a pouco, mas se eu não tiver reviews eu vou colocar essa fic em hiatus!u.ú

Kissus!;*


	6. Cap VI Akatsuki

**Cap. VI – Akatsuki**

Yuuki's POV

Eu saí no meio de uma floresta. Era confortável não vestir aquele kimono brega que os Shinigamis usam. Eu estava usando um vestido preto de mangas, que ia até metade da canela. Por baixo, uma bermuda colada na cor bege. [N/A: parece com o short da Sakura em Naruto Shippuuden.] O cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Andei por uns 15 minutos e ouvi um som estranho, de metal se chocando com metal. Corri para lá imediatamente, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Grande erro. Escondida entre alguns arbustos, avistei um ninja lutando com algo que lembrava uma marionete, vestida com um sobretudo preto de nuvens vermelhas. Fiquei tão atenta à luta que nem percebi um outro ser com o mesmo sobretudo se aproximando por trás. Ele me agarrou e colocou uma kunai em meu pescoço.

-Hey, Sasori-no-danna! Parece que temos companhia. Un.

O outro mal me dirigiu um olhar.

-Deve ter vindo como reforço para este Jinchuriik. [N/A: Não sei se tá certo...: B]. Acabe com ela.

-Hai. Un. – senti a faca gélida encostar em minha pele. Imediatamente reagi. Soltei uma de minhas mãos e acertei um soco na cara do que me prendia. Senti o aperto afrouxando e saí correndo para dentro da floresta.

Yuuki's POV off

Sasori's POV

Ouvi um gemido de dor vindo de Deidara e me virei, bem a tempo de ver um ponto ruivo entrando na floresta. Deixei meu adversário desacordado e fui até o loiro burro que eu tenho como parceiro.

-Seu idiota! Você deixou ela fugir! – eu gritei.

-Gomen ne, Sasori-no-danna. Un. Mas ainda podemos alcançá-la. Un.

-É bom mesmo, seu baka. – eu disse, saindo de dentro do Hiruko e indo atrás da garota.

Sasori's POV off

Normal POV

Yuuki já começava a se cansar de correr quando percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

-_Droga! Estou muito cansada para escapar dele. Talvez se eu... _SHUNPOU!

Graças à velocidade extra, logo a ruiva saiu do campo de visão do loiro. Mas, ao virar novamente para frente, se deparou com outra pessoa. Um ruivo, de belíssimos olhos castanho-avermelhados. Era da mesma altura da Yagame, e usava o mesmo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas. Estava bloqueando a passagem, e Yuuki foi obrigada a parar.

-Estou surpreso com você, garota. Mesmo para um ninja de elite, não é fácil nocautear um membro da Akatsuki. Pena que você não vai viver para repetir esse feito!

-_Akatsuki? Nunca ouvi falar... _- pensou Yuuki. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza do homem a sua frente. Mas logo expulsou tais pensamentos da cabeça e se preparou para lutar.

-Não sei quem você é ou o que quer. – continuou o rapaz. – Por que não começamos nos apresentando? Sou Akasuna no Sasori, mestre das marionetes. Você seria...?

-Yagame Yuuki. O que você quer comigo? – disse a garota, secamente.

-Eu é quem deveria te perguntar! O que estava pensando ao nos espionar?

-Eu não estava espionando! Tinha ouvido um barulho estranho e fui naquela direção.

-Bela tentativa. De que vila você veio, Yagame? De Konoha? Talvez de Suna?

Yuuki já ia responder que não era de vila nenhuma quando sentiu a presença de um certo loiro se aproximando.

-_Kuso! Ele estava tentando ganhar tempo para o parceiro! _– pensou a garota. Logo que sentiu a _reiatsu _do inimigo com mais intensidade, se virou e o atingiu com um chute na boca do estômago de Deidara. Sasori fechou a cara.

-Sua percepção é melhor do que eu esperava.

-Fui treinada para isso.

-Bom. Isso significa que não precisamos pegar leve com você. – disse o ruivo, invocando a marionete do 3° Kazekage.

-_Não posso lutar com esses dois só no mano-a-mano. Vou precisar do meu poder. _– pensou a ruiva. Pegou Kaoru, que estava em forma de gato dentro de sua bolsa, e murmurou-lhe instruções.

-Kaoru, quero que você suba na árvore mais alta que conseguir e só dessa com meu sinal.

-Hai. – murmurou o _daemon _de volta, logo antes de desaparecer entre as árvores.

-Falar com um gato não vai te ajudar a sobreviver, garota. – disse o Akasuna, cético. Em seguida atacou, utilizando a areia de ferro do Kazekage. Deidara, ainda se recuperando do golpe, jogou algumas de suas borboletas de argila na garota.

-Art is... a Bang! Un. – exclamou o loiro.

-_Eu controlo o poder. Ele não me controla! _– Yuuki repetiu o mantra mentalmente, de olhos fechados e se concentrando. Abriu os olhos e saltou para uma árvore próxima, desviando dos ataques. As borboletas explosivas a seguiram.

Meio segundo depois, ela estava de pé na clareira, com as borboletas cortadas ao meio causando pequenas explosões a sua volta.

-Mas o q... – Sasori ficou mudo de repente ao ver a garota.

-Kami-sama... Un... – exclamou o loiro.

A visão que tiveram da garota era completamente diferente de antes. As roupas estavam praticamente destruídas. Uma fina camada de pêlos alaranjados com listras negras cobria a pele. Duas orelhas pontudas se projetavam do topo da cabeça, por cima do emaranhado cabelo ruivo. Garras afiadas saíam de suas mãos, que se assemelhavam a patas. Uma cauda de tigre se projetava da garota, e se inquietava.

-O-o que ela é?Un. – perguntou Deidara, apavorado.

-Doshta, rapazes? Há um minuto, estavam tão confiantes... – as palavras vieram cobertas de sarcasmo.

-Não sei. Mas seja o que for, vai ser morta aqui e agora. – respondeu o ruivo, arrancando um risinho da garota/animal.

-Vocês? Me matar? Hilário. Como se meros humanos fossem páreo para mim. Talvez eu deva te mostrar do que os tigres são feitos. – comentou calmamente, e deixando presas á mostra. Em seguida, ficou de quatro e de seus lábios saiu um rugido.

Como que vindos do nada, vários felinos de todas as espécies cercaram a clareira em que os três se encontravam.

-ATAQUEM! – rosnou a Yagame para seu 'exército'.

Os animais avançaram.

-E-ela controla os felinos?Un. – exclamou Deidara, perplexo, antes de ser atacado por cinco leoas.

-Isso responde sua pergunta, loiro burro? – disse Yuuki, desdenhosa. – Acho que vou deixar meus amiguinhos brincarem com vocês antes de acabar com isso...

-É o que veremos! – disse Sasori, invocando 100 marionetes e atacando por trás.

As garras de Yuuki praticamente dobraram de tamanho e ela atacou. Conseguiu danificar mais da metade delas, mas levou um corte no braço. E arma da marionete que a atingiu possuía uma propriedade química especial que anula o chakra.

-Droga... – disse ela, sentindo sua _reiatsu _ser totalmente anulada e sendo obrigada a cancelar a transformação.

-Quem não consegue matar quem agora?Un. – disse Deidara, se aproximando.

-Grr... Bakudou n°99... Kin! – Yuuki gastou suas últimas forças com essa técnica antes de desmaiar.

-ARGH! Danna, eu estou preso! Un.

-Quem mandou não se desviar da técnica dela? – disse Sasori, se levantando e tentando ajudar o parceiro a se livrar da técnica. – É, não tem jeito, Deidara. Vamos ter que esperá-la acordar para desfazer a técnica. Você vai com ela dentro do Hiruko.

-NANDE? Nem vem! Un.

-É isso ou você vai a pé, e duvido que vá andar nesse estado...

-Afe! Tá bem, tá bem... Un. – disse o loiro, emburrado.

-Pare de agir como uma criança mimada! Espere aqui com ela. Vou buscar o Hiruko e pensar no que fazer com ela. – disse Sasori, voltando para onde tinha deixado Hiruko.

Assim que o ruivo saiu, Deidara voltou seu olhar para a garota inconsciente ao seu lado. Ela parecia tão doce e delicada... Como alguém como ela poderia ter se transformado numa criatura como aquela?

Se surpreendeu ao vê-la abrir os olhos e se sentar.

-Você já acordou?Un.

-Já. Na verdade, mal desmaiei. – em seguida, a garota fez um som semelhante a um ronronado.

-O-o que você está fazendo? N-não vai chamar aqueles gatos de novo, vai? Un.

-Não. Só estou chamando um em especial. – disse ela, e voltou a emitir o som.

Em poucos minutos, um gato alaranjado surgi de trás de alguns arbustos. Logo que viu a Yagame, correu em sua direção.

-Oi, Kaoru. Você ficou bem? – disse ela, afagando o gato.

-Sim, graças a você, Yuuki-chan. – disse o felino, deitando e ronronando no colo da "dona".

- O-o g-gat f-fala?!?!Un.

-Eu não sou um gato. Sou um _daemon._

-Um o que?Un. – o gato só deixou o Iwa mais confuso.

-Ele é a representação da minha alma em forma de animal. Consegue virar todos os tipos de felino. Seu nome é Kaoru.

-Yo!

-Yo... Un.

-Desculpa, acho que não fomos apresentados. Yagame Yuuki, e você?

-Iwa no Deidara. Por que está sendo tão legal comigo?Un.

-Sua aura. Eu posso vê-la, e sei que você não é mal. Só... incompreendido.

-É, você me entende. Un. – disse o loiro, sorrindo. – Agora,, teria como você... ?

-Oh, claro. – disse Yuuki, cancelando sua técnica.

-Arigato. Un. – agradeceu, enquanto esfregava os pulsos. – Onde você aprendeu essa técnica? Un.

-Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse...

-Por que não tenta? Un.

-Ok, mas não diga que eu não avisei! Eu treinei na Soul Society.

-... É, você estava certa. Eu não acreditaria mesmo se soubesse o que é isso.

-Viu? – disse Yuuki, rindo.

Sasori voltou com Hiruko cerca de 5 minutos depois, e encontrou Deidara e Yuuki conversando como se fossem melhores amigos.

-Ah, yo, Danna. Essa é a Yuuki. Un.

-Yo.

-Já tive o desprazer de conhecê-la.

-Também senti sua falta. – Yuuki comentou, inocentemente, e fazendo o loiro rir.

-Hey, Danna. Acha que o chefe ia aceitá-la na Akatsuki?

-É! É exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu estou procurando!

-Não sei. Você é forte, claro. Mas será que uma garotinha como você daria conta? – comentou Sasori, sarcástico.

-A "garotinha" aqui pode te matar sem esforço.

-OUCH! Owned, Danna! Un.

-De qualquer forma, você é muito nova pra entrar na Akatsuki.

-Não sou. Sou da mesma idade do Deidara. Você. Não. Tem. Argumentos.

O ruivo bufou, contrariado; ela estava certa.

-Ok, você pode vir. Mas não pense que o Pein vai pegar leve com você!

-Tudo bem isso já era de se esperar. – a ruiva se levantou. – Vamos? Ou vocês preferem comer poeira e perder para uma "garotinha"?


	7. Cap VII Pain

Olá people do !=D

*apanha*

FOIMAL!!!!!!!!!!X.X

Eu to sem atualizar a fic aqui já tem um século!'-'

Bem, mas antes tarde do que nunca!

Kissus!;*

**Cap. VII – Pain**

Após alguns dias de caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram ao covil da Akatsuki. De alguma forma que Yuuki desconhecia, Sasori havia avisado aos companheiros de organização que iria levar um candidato a novo membro.

-AKASUNA! IWA! – gritou uma figura coberta por sombras no centro de todas as outras, que aparentava ser o líder. – O que vocês estavam PENSANDO? Mando vocês numa simples missão de reconhecimento e me trazem um candidato a membro? E ainda por cima é uma garota!

-Ca-ham. – pigarreia uma bela jovem de cabelos azulados que se encontrava ao seu lado.

-Quieta, Konan.

-O fato de eu ser uma garota não muda nada! – disse Yuuki, indignada.

-De qualquer forma, você é nova demais para entrar para uma organização de criminosos Rank-S!

-Nesse caso, Deidara também é! Ele é só quatro meses mais velho que eu!

-_Ouch! – _pensou Deidara.

-Ah, poupe-me. Se eu quiser um membro mais ameaçador que você, basta eu ir a uma Pet Shop e comprar um gatinho!

-Grr...

Felizmente, Deidara segurou a ruiva antes que ela tentasse cortar o líder em três.

-Calma, Yuuki. Se você perder a paciência com ele, não vai conseguir sair daqui viva. – sussurrou o Iwa.

-Eu não estou nem aí! Esse cara cometeu um erro ao me insultar! – disse a ruiva, livrando-se das mãos do loiro. Ela se transformou na mesma 'criatura' da luta contra Sasori e Deidara e, usando seu Shunpo, tentou se aproximar do líder da organização. Mas foi impedida por um jovem pouco mais velho que ela, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

-Ah, mas não vai MESMO.

-Grr... – a garota rosnou, e mostrou suas presas. – Me largue nesse instante, Uchiha. – mas como ela sabia que aquele rapaz forte, de seus 20 e poucos anos, era Uchiha Itachi? Intuição, era a resposta que dava para si mesma. Mas a verdade é que, quando ativava seus poderes dessa forma, seu intelecto e sua capacidade de percepção aumentavam consideravelmente. Nesse caso, bastou associar os olhos vermelhos do clã Uchiha com algumas memórias de aulas distantes, sobre clãs poderosos, que tivera com Matsumoto. Fora um dos poucos dias em que a fukutaicho concordou em dar uma aula na biblioteca da Soul Society que, por sua vez, era gigantesca.

-Mas... Como ela...? – Itachi parecia perplexo em como aquela pirralha havia descoberto sua identidade tão rapidamente.

-Itachi, solte-a. Pelo visto ela tem potencial. Mas é melhor que saiba controlar seu gênio se quiser entrar nessa organização.

-Hunf... – ao ser solta, Yuuki voltou ao normal. Agora ela percebeu; tudo não passava de um teste.

-Nee, Pain-sama, isso era mesmo necessário? – perguntou Deidara.

-Como mais esperava que eu avaliasse o potencial dela? Eu não deixo qualquer um entrar nessa organização!

-Aham... Sei... – resmungou Hidan, lançando um olhar mortal para Tobi, que brincava distraidamente com um cavalo rosa de brinquedo.

-Enfim, seja bem-vinda à Akatsuki, Yagame-san. – disse Konan. – Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

-Hai. – a de cabelos azuis desceu de onde estava. Quando chegaram perto de uma parede no canto esquerdo da caverna, uma passagem se abriu, revelando uma sala de estar bem decorada. Uma das portas dava para a cozinha, outra para um banheiro, e uma escada levava a um corredor, onde se localizavam os quartos.

-Aqui está. – disse Konan, abrindo a terceira porta à direita. Dentro, um quarto de tamanho razoável, já mobiliado, com a decoração totalmente em preto e vermelho. – Ali – ela apontou para uma porta no canto. – é seu banheiro. Pode decorar o quarto da forma que quiser. Todos os quartos são à prova de som. E ali – ela aponta para um armário. – estão alguns dos sobretudos padrão. Se você quiser alterar um pouco o corte, deixa-los mais justos... O que quiser contanto que eles continuem pretos com nuvens vermelhas, fique a vontade. Também vai encontrar um chapéu de palha que os membros da organização costumam usar ao sair em missão. Alguma pergunta, Yagame-san?

-Sim. Antes de mais nada, me chame de Yuuki, onegai. Sem formalidades. – ela fez uma leve careta. – Eu tenho que usar os sobretudos dentro do covil?

-Somente se você quiser. – a mais velha deu um meio sorriso ao responder.

-Ok. Etoo, Konan-san, qual é o objetivo da organização?

-Bem, cada um está aqui por um motivo, mas o chefe quer recolher todos os Bijuus para monopolizar o mercado.

-Em resumo, ele quer dominar o mundo.

-Exato. – ela riu um pouco ao responder. – Mais alguma pergunta?

-Por enquanto não.

-Ótimo. Se tiver alguma pergunta, me procure. Meu quarto é o em frente ao seu.

-Ok. Ah, Konan-san... – a mais jovem pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Quem são os outros membros da organização?

-Ah, acho que eles são capazes de se apresentar sozinhos. É só?

-Sim. E... Arigato.

-Não foi nada.

Ambas sorriram, e Konan deixou a outra sozinha para arrumar suas coisas.

Imediatamente, Yuuki tirou Kaoru de dentro de sua bolsa. O _daemon _estava na forma de um gato preto, com um par de grandes olhos amarelos fitando-a.

-Ouviu isso, Kaoru-kun? Dominação mundial. Que coisa mais clichê!

-Você fala isso, mas dá pra perceber que está louca para que chegue sua primeira missão. – o gato simplesmente deitou na cama e começou a limpar o rosto.

-Ha ha. – riu ela, ironicamente. – Mas não é minha culpa. Eu simplesmente não consigo controlar a ansiosidade!

-Eu sei disso, Yuuki-chan. Na verdade, sei melhor que você!

A garota simplesmente riu.

-Acho que vai ficar tudo bem com a gente se simplesmente nos comportar-mos.

-Também acho. Quando exatamente pretende revelar minha presença para os outros? – perguntou o gato, parando o que estava fazendo.

-Quando surgir um momento oportuno. Não acho que eles vão me aceitar tão facilmente, principalmente o chefe e o tal de Itachi. Existe uma grande chance de eu me dar melhor com a Konan-san e com o Deidara-san, pois ela é uma garota e ele tem uma idade próxima à minha. Seria melhor esperar com que as coisas de acalmassem.

-Você está certa. È realmente uma garota brilhante, Yuuki-chan. Seu intelecto é uma herança de família valiosa demais para ser desperdiçada.

-Eu sei disso. As únicas coisas das quais eu me orgulho de ter herdado do meu pai são meu intelecto e minha paciência.

-Você pode não perceber, mas existem muito mais semelhanças suas com ele de que se admirar. Principalmente semelhanças físicas, se me permite dizer.

-Sempre me disseram que eu era mais parecida com minha mãe...

-E é. Mas a vasta gama de expressões que você possui são herdadas principalmente dele.

-Bem, não posso alterar a genética. – ela fez uma careta. – E você, deu para falar difícil hoje é? – ela riu.

-Eu só tentei ser culto. – ele deu ombros. – O que vai fazer agora?

-... Vou descer e pegar um chocolate. To ficando com fome.

A garota se levantou. Calçou uma sandália rasteira e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

A vida dela acabara de recomeçar.


End file.
